sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire (Template Class)
Forever anchored to their coffins and the unholy earth of their graves, vampires are nocturnal predators who scheme constantly to strengthen themselves and fill the world with their foul progeny. Vampires appear just as they did in life, although their features are often hardened and feral with the predatory look of wolves. (Note: Upon taking the first level of this class, the character is considered to be a fledgling Vampire. As they take additional levels, they become stronger until finally becoming a true Vampire at either level 7 or 10 depending on vampire path chosen. Because of this, all of the potential “negatives” of the race are received immediately at 1st level, while the advantages are gained over the course of the class. This is considered an advanced class for players experienced in Sigil’s mechanics.) Vampires select from one of three paths: Via Lupus, Via Draco, and Via Maleficus. All three paths will have the following abilities, while path-specific abilities are listed below. Level Adjustment: taking this template class adds a +3 level adjustment to the character it is added to.(Important note: this means when adding vampire to a race which already has a level adjustment, those will stack; as an example, a Drow vampire will have a total level adjustment of +5) Touch of Evil: Upon taking the first level of this class, the newly made Vampire shifts its alignment towards evil. A good character will become neutral, while a neutral character will become evil. Its position on the Law/Chaos axis will not change. Undead Racial Type: Upon taking the first level of this class, the character’s racial type changes to Undead. He is subject to turning, is harmed by healing spells, and healed by negative energy. He is now also subject to anything which causes extra damage vs. undead. He does, however, retain all racial bonuses and abilities from his original race. (Note: You will lose your previous racial favored class for purposes of multi-classing.) Darkvision: Vampires can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Undead Properties: At 1st level, a Vampire becomes immune to sleep, mind-affecting, charm, death, and energy drain effects. At 5th level, immunity to ability damage, poisons, diseases, and paralysis is gained. At the last level, 10th or 7th respectively, the Vampire gains immunity to critical hits and sneak attacks. Natural Armor: A Vampire gains a bonus to natural armor of +1 (stacking) for Lupus and Maleficus, or +2 (Stacking) for Draco at 1st level. This bonus increases by +1 (non-stacking) at every even-numbered level. Vampire Slam: Vampires gain a slam attack. If it hits, it does bludgeoning damage based on size, as well as bestowing 1 negative level on the creature struck and granting the Vampire 5 temporary hit points which last for up to one hour. This ability has a 60-second cooldown. Via Lupus (Path of the Wolf) Note: This template class replaces the previous vampire template class. Characters with levels in this class are encouraged to rebuild or relevel. Requirements: Race: Any Humanoid or Monstrous Humanoid Base Attack Bonus: +2 Class Features: Hit Die: d10 Base Attack Bonus: Medium High Saves: Reflex, Will Skill Points: 6 + Int modifier Class Skills: Bluff, Craft Alchemy, Diplomacy, Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Spot, Tumble Total Levels: 7 Vampiric Abilities: A vampire constantly gains ability scores throughout the class. At 1st, 4th, and 7th levels, the vampire gains a +2 bonus to Dexterity. At 2nd and 5th levels, the vampire gains a +1 bonus to Strength. At 3rd and 6th levels, the vampire gains a +1 bonus to Charisma. (Note: if taken in conjunction with a racial prestige class that grants these same abilities, no bonus will be gained) Drain Blood: Starting at 1st level, a Vampire can attempt to bite and drain the blood of any living corporeal creature. On a successful grapple attempt, the victim is drained of 1 point of constitution; this amount increases to 2 points at 7th level. The vampire gains 5 temporary hit points per point drained in this manner, which last for up to one hour. Alternate Form: At 2nd level, a vampire can assume the form of a bat at will. Additional forms are gained at 5th level (gaseous cloud), and 7th level (dire wolf). Vampire Resistance: At 2nd level, a vampire gains resistance to cold 5 and electricity 5. This increases to 10 at 6th level. Fast Healing: At 3rd level, a Vampire gains +1 regeneration. This bonus increases to +2 at 5th level and +3 at 7th level. Damage Reduction: At 4th level, a Vampire gains damage reduction 5/alchemical silver. This increases to 10/alchemical silver at 7th level. Dominating Gaze: At 5th level, a vampire can crush an opponent’s will just by looking into their eyes. The target must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + ½ character level + Charisma modifier) or be dominated for 3 rounds per Vampire level. This ability has a cooldown of 3 minutes; the cooldown is reduced to 90 seconds at 7th level. Bonus Feat: At 6th level, the Vampire gains one of the following feats: Alertness, Lightning Reflexes, Improved initiative, Crippling Strike, Opportunist, Defensive Roll, or Blind Fight. Sneak Attack: Vampires gain 1d6 sneak at each even-numbered level. (Note: these feats are granted via the Shadow Thief of Amn sneak attack feats, so a Lupus Vampire should not take that class.) Via Draco (Path of the Dragon) Requirements: Race: Any Humanoid or Monstrous Humanoid Base Attack Bonus: +2 Class Features: Hit Die: d10 Base Attack Bonus: High High Saves: Fortitude, Reflex Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Class Skills: Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Parry, Spot, Taunt Total Levels: 7 Undead Properties: At 4th level, immunity to ability damage, poisons, diseases, and paralysis is gained. At 7th level, the Vampire gains immunity to critical hits and sneak attacks. Vampiric Abilities: A vampire constantly gains ability scores throughout the class. At 1st, 4th, and 7th levels, the vampire gains a +2 bonus to Strength. At 2nd and 5th levels, the vampire gains a +1 bonus to Dexterity. At 3rd and 6th levels, the vampire gains a +1 bonus to Charisma. (Note: if taken in conjunction with a racial prestige class that grants these same abilities, no bonus will be gained.) Drain Blood: Starting at 1st level, a Vampire can attempt to bite and drain the blood of any living corporeal creature. On a successful grapple attempt, the victim is drained of 1 point of constitution; this amount increases to 2 points at 7th level. The vampire gains 5 temporary hit points per point drained in this manner. Alternate Form: At 2nd level, a vampire can assume the form of a bat at will. Additional forms are gained at 4th level (Gaseous Cloud), and 7th level (Lesser Wyvern). Vampire Resistance: At 2nd level, a vampire gains resistance to cold 5 and electricity 5. This increases to 10 at 6th level. Fast Healing: At 3rd level, a Vampire gains +1 Regeneration. This bonus increases to +2 at 5th level and +3 at 7th level. Damage Reduction: At 4th level, a Vampire gains damage reduction 5/alchemical silver. This increases to 10/alchemical silver at 7th level. Dominating Gaze: At 5th level, a vampire can crush an opponent’s will just by looking into their eyes. The target must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + ½ character level + Charisma modifier) or be dominated for 3 rounds per Vampire level. This ability has a cooldown of 3 minutes; the cooldown is reduced to 90 seconds at 7th level. Bonus Feat: At 6th level, the Vampire gains a bonus feat from the following: Alertness, Lightning Reflexes, Improved initiative, Blind Fight, Combat Expertise, Improved Combat Expertise, or Deflect Arrows. Blood Frenzy: By concentrating, the Vampire may enter a state of bloodlust. This state adds a +6 bonus to strength, imposes penalties of -4 to AC and -2 to Wisdom, and gives the Vampire a single extra attack at their highest Base Attack Bonus (this does not stack with Haste.) The Blood Frenzy lasts for 30 seconds per Vampire level and has a 10-minute cooldown. Via Maleficus (Path of Sorcery) Requirements: Race: Any Humanoid or Monstrous Humanoid Spellcasting: The ability to cast 1st-level spells (1 level in either Bard, Cleric, Druid, Ranger, Sorcerer, Wizard, Spirit Shaman, Favored Soul, or Warlock) Class Features: Hit Die: d8 Base Attack Bonus: Medium High Saves: Will Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Class Skills: Bluff, Concentration, Craft Alchemy, Diplomacy, Listen, Lore, Spellcraft, Spot Total Levels: 10 Spellcasting: A Vampire must choose what spellcasting base class to advance in when choosing this class. At each level except 5th and 10th, the Vampire receives an effective caster level in the class. Undead Properties: At 5th level, immunity to ability damage, poisons, diseases, and paralysis is gained. At 10th level, the Vampire gains immunity to critical hits and sneak attacks. Vampiric Abilities: A vampire constantly gains ability scores throughout the class. At 1st, 5th, and 7th, and 10th level, the vampire gains a +1 bonus to Charisma. At 3rd and 8th levels, the vampire gains a +1 bonus to Dexterity. At 4th and 9th levels, the vampire gains a +1 bonus to Strength. (Note: if taken in conjunction with a racial prestige class that grants these same abilities, no bonus will be gained.) Drain Blood: Starting at 1st level, a Vampire can attempt to bite and drain the blood of any living corporeal creature. On a successful grapple attempt, the victim is drained of 1 point of constitution; this amount increases to 2 points at 9th level. The vampire gains 5 temporary hit points per point drained in this manner. Alternate Form: At 2nd level, a vampire can assume the form of a bat at will. Additional forms are gained at 6th level (gaseous cloud), and 10th level (Terror Wolf). Vampire Resistance: At 2nd level, a vampire gains resistance to cold 5 and electricity 5. This increases to 10 at 8th level. Fast Healing: At 3rd level, a Vampire gains +1 Regeneration. This bonus increases to +2 at 6th level and +3 at 9th level. Damage Reduction: At 4th level, a Vampire gains damage reduction 5/alchemical silver. This increases to 10/alchemical silver at 9th level. Dominating Gaze: At 5th level, a vampire can crush an opponent’s will just by looking into their eyes. The target must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + ½ character level + Charisma modifier) or be dominated for 3 rounds per Vampire level. This ability has a cooldown of 3 minutes; the cooldown is reduced to 90 seconds at 6th level and 45 seconds at 10th level. Bonus Feat: At 5th level, the Vampire gains a bonus feat from the following: Alertness, Lightning Reflexes, Improved initiative, as well as any standard spell focus, spell penetration, or metamagic feat (no persistent spell). Eldritch Adept: At 10th level the Vampire (Via Maleficus) gains the Eldritch Adept feat. Category:Races Category:Template Prestige Classes Category:Prestige Classes Category:Classes